


Wanting Harry*

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: neville100, Don't Read This, HP: EWE, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, POV Neville Longbottom, POV switch, Polyjuice Potion, Slow Build, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Neville Longbottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: *Working TitleNeville/Draco have a kink.





	1. Giving In

**Author's Note:**

> This story was started a long time ago and never posted on AO3. It's Neville/Draco with a slow build (of sorts) towards Neville/Harry/Draco. After chapter 8, it'll be updated every two weeks with 100/200 drabbles. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Neville's a barber, because why not? And Harry is sort of on employment hiatus. Draco is independently wealthy and bored. 
> 
> It's awful. I know. (All written for [neville100](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/) prompts)

"What do you wish for?" he asked, removing his robes in front of Neville on the sofa. Neville, unable to take his eyes off Harry.

Neville gulped silently and bit his lower lip. "You," he whispered. "On me."

"And what do you want to do?" Harry asked, walking over to Neville, sliding down on his lap.

"Fuck—" Neville uttered.

"What?" Harry leaned in close.

"Fuck you. I want to fuck you, Harry."

"That's a good boy," Harry answered. He gulped and hiccuped. "Blimey, the Polyjuice is wearing off."

"Bloody hell, Malfoy. Take some more."

"It's your turn now," Malfoy answered.


	2. When We're Alone

"When can you get some more?" Draco asked desperately since he and Longbottom had recently discovered that they were all out. They could no longer continue their "game" until they had more of Potter's hair.

"I told you, he's on holiday and hasn't come in for a while. Don't worry, he'll be back sho—"

Draco groaned. He was getting impatient. It'd been a week since he'd had a good shag and they only did it with Polyjuice.

"Why don't you go and try to satisfy your _need_ the old fashioned way?" Longbottom asked, shaking his head as he twirled his wrist, commanding the broom to clean the floor.

"The old fashioned way?" Draco raised an eyebrow and placed his hands on his hips. Longbottom only chuckled and Draco scowled.

"For Merlin's sake, Malfoy! Go to a pub. Pick up a bloke!"

"But...why?"

"Why?" Longbottom shook his head again and sat on the barber chair where usually his customers sat. "Because, clearly you're horny."

"Oh," Draco said, and frowned again. "You're not?"

"I can wait," Longbottom answered like he was the most patient being in the universe.

Draco leaned in and whispered in Longbottom's ear. "What are you doing tonight?"


	3. New Rule

Shagging without Polyjuice wasn't very fruitful. The fact that it was Malfoy only made things complicated. Neville was comforted with the thought of Harry inside him. But, Malfoy? He wasn't getting on board with the idea.

"Where are you taking me?"

Malfoy dragged Neville through a dark alleyway after Neville agreed to see him that night. Their indiscretions now had a very permanent rule. They'd only shag each other as Harry, the Champion.

After the second wizarding war, the _Prophet_ had deemed Harry that title and it seemed to fit. He didn't really seem to care as he became more and more secluded and secretive.

"We're going to solve our problem," Malfoy said, "since you insist on the rules."

"They're your rules too!"

Malfoy sighed; he stopped and indicated for Neville to look into the window of the pub they had ended in front of.

"What do you want me to do?" Neville asked, slightly scowling.

"Go get what we need," Malfoy said, in a matter-of-factly sort of way.

"You're ridiculous. How am I going to go in and just yank some strands of hair off?" Neville looked in between Malfoy and Harry who was sitting in the pub, alone.


	4. The Unintended Touch

The Thirsty Scholar was Harry's favourite pub. There was nothing special about it except for the fact that it was one of the only discreet places in the wizarding London where no one really seemed to mind him.

Bartenders poured him his drink, smiled, and took his money. He liked that. It was his own little miracle, having found someplace where no one cared about him, or the latest gossip.

"Harry."

Harry looked up from his pint towards a familiar face, confused having seen it.

"Neville."

"I'm not bothering you, am I?" Neville asked, slowly approaching Harry, looking scared of something.

Harry laughed. "No, of course not," he answered, smiling. "I was just getting bored with my own thoughts. Glad you're here."

Neville seemed to sigh with relief and sat next to Harry.

"What brings you here?" Harry asked; he'd never seen Nev at the pub before. He didn't even know that Neville knew about it.

"Just you know..." Neville shrugged. He ran his hand through Harry's hair, and Harry inadvertently leaned into the touch. "You need a haircut, mate."

Harry stiffened up. Of course that was the only reason Neville would do such a thing. He _was_ Harry's barber.


	5. The Element of Surprise

"Harry, what's the matter?" Neville asked, curious at Harry's reaction.

Neville had just run his hand through Harry’s hair, and he’d sort of leaned into it. Had Neville just imagined that?

Why would Harry do such a thing?

His curiosity was getting the best of him. It couldn't be that Harry was interested in Neville, could be?

Neville bit his lower lip and leaned in close to Harry. He had a question to ask. He smiled hesitantly and parted his lips to say something. Much to Neville’s surprise, Harry leaned in himself and kissed Neville. Leaving him breathless and speechless.


	6. Reluctance

How did Neville get here? Not that he minded, but, Malfoy was waiting outside and his wildest dreams had just come true. Harry, his friend who he secretly had a crush on before he’d even realised he was gay, was kissing him.

_Kissing. Neville._

Harry pulled back from Neville and gave him a curious look.

“I— I don’t know what came over me,” Harry said; his body became rigid and he turned to pick up his pint glass. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled into his glass and took a sip.

“No, Harry. Don’t,” Neville said, placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder.


	7. Like Hell

Draco watched from the window as Longbottom entered the pub to talk to Potter. The plan was simple. Longbottom was going to talk to him, get a few strands of his hair that might have fallen on his coat, and walk out.

Why Longbottom was sitting there for so long chatting with Potter was lost on Draco. Leave it to the Gryffindors to start conversing about the weather. Why was it so hard to get in, get out, and get the job done?

Draco sighed and looked around the alley for something to entertain himself with. Then when he turned his gaze back inside the pub, what he saw, he couldn’t believe!

Potter and Longbottom were snogging! Snogging!

The nerve!

Draco’s feelings were in a maze. He wasn’t sure if he was cross or mystified. Besides, the idea of the man he liked to fuck, and the man that he was actually fucking were kissing each other was rather intriguing.

Was Draco going to be a part of this or was Longbottom done with him?

“Bloody hell,” Draco said, frustrated. He was annoyed and turned on.

Longbottom got what he wanted. What if he didn’t want Draco anymore?

“Like hell.”


	8. Sharing

Neville looked past Harry's shoulder and found Malfoy glowering at them. He got an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach and it hurt. Why did he feel like he was cheating on Malfoy? Why was he so stuffed with these feelings of guilt?

"Where'd you go?" Harry asked softly, placing a finger on Neville's chin and focusing his attention back on Harry.

"Sorry. Just..." Neville smiled, running a hand through his hair. "Harry, I can't...I mean..."

"Oh."

"No! I want to, but I'm not alone." Neville rushed to get his words out before Harry'd think the wrong thing. He was hesitating, but not because he didn't want Harry, he wanted _more_.

"What do you mean?"

"Come to my place tonight. I live in the flat above gran's, so use the Floo. She's good at giving me privacy and doesn't bother me in the evenings. I'll-- _we'll_ explain then."

Harry looked so lost Neville wanted to explain everything to him right then and there but he didn't want to risk anyone overhearing them. He thought about a privacy charm, a stronger one, but it wasn't fair to Malfoy.

 _Shit, when did you start giving a crap about Malfoy_?


	9. A Good Friend

If Neville were a true friend, he would have told Harry right then what he was on about. The trouble was, this concern for Malfoy really came out of nowhere. He didn't want to think about Malfoy. He didn't even like Malfoy. 

But when Harry made his move on Neville by kissing him, which had been one of Neville's fantasies, he couldn't help but feel guilty about it. 

Now all he wanted to do was share Harry. Share Harry with Draco fucking Malfoy. Honestly, what was wrong with him. 

When he left the pub, Malfoy followed him down the alley.


	10. Stay With Me

"What did you say to Potter?" Malfoy grabbed Neville by his arm and whirled him around. They hadn't made it all the way back to Neville's flat yet and he wanted to wait until he got home to explain things to Malfoy. 

"He's coming over later," Neville said and kept walking. 

"What? Why?" 

"Why do you think, Malfoy?" 

"What did you tell him?" Malfoy's voice was stern, but Neville caught the hint of it wavering. When he turned to look at Malfoy, he'd schooled his expression. 

"I told him I couldn't...I couldn't go through with it. Not without you." 

"You're fucking crazy," Malfoy said. "Potter would never. Never with me." Malfoy took a step back as if he'd just been slapped in the face and now he was getting ready to run away. 

"No, don't," Neville said, reaching out. "Stay with me. Come home with me." 

Malfoy looked hesitant so Neville walked up to him, closing the distance between them. "If you want me to just be with him...if that's what you want, okay. But what I want is for us to share. I don't feel right..." 

"You're being a stupid Gryffindor." Malfoy smiled and Neville kissed him.


	11. A Fresh Start

"I don't know what you expect out of this," Malfoy said with a frown. "I'm not sure he'd want--I mean, isn't that why we--" 

"I'll explain it to him," Neville said. 

"Explain what? That we polyjuiced ourselve--" 

"I'll tell him we both want him. That we're both interested. If he's to have us, it has to be _together_." 

"Longbottom, you can't be serious." 

"Of course I am serious!" Neville snapped. "Malfoy, isn't this how we got started? Now this is our time for a fresh start. We can have him. He can have _us_. There's no pretence of polyjuice, we're in this together. If you don't want this, Malfoy, then fine; your prerogative. But tonight when he was kissing me, I wanted it, but I wanted you there too. Maybe I'm too simple, you'll think I'm dumb, or naive, but it's how it is. I want you both. I'm going to try to _get_ you both." 

Malfoy pushed Neville. He started to step backwards until he hit the wall; then, Malfoy's knee was between his legs and his lips were hovering over Neville's. "I don't care what Potter wants. But, I know I need to have you right now..."


	12. Truly the First Time

It was still slightly strange, they'd agreed never to get together as themselves, but the moment Harry had kissed Neville, Neville had known it wasn't Malfoy. And then, he'd wanted Malfoy also. This was so convoluted, he was confusing himself. 

The sun was setting, his room was slowly getting dark; Neville hadn't lit the candles yet. He smiled at Malfoy, who leaned down to kiss him, and Neville, for the first time kissed Malfoy. 

Sure, they'd kissed before but it wasn't the same. Everything was changing now. Everything Neville felt for Malfoy was becoming real; maybe the same was happening to him. 

"You'll stay though, right?" Neville asked softly as Malfoy settled himself between Neville's legs. Neville arched up, bringing their bodies closer together. 

"If he won't want to kick me out..." Malfoy said softly, his face resting in the crook of Neville's neck as their bodies moved together. 

Malfoy's one hand travelled up Neville's chest, he brought his other one in-between them, stroking their erections together. 

"It's you and me," he whispered softly and Neville smiled. 

"Yeah, it's us." 

"And it's _different_." 

This was truly the first time for them. As Neville and Draco, and it was bloody brilliant.


	13. Confessing

The Floo roared and Harry's head popped in. "Neville, you there?" 

"Yeah, I'm here... come on by," Neville said, slightly panting. He was having trouble buttoning up his jeans. He'd been snogging Malfoy for the past hour or so, and Malfoy had managed to get his hand down Neville's pants. 

He didn't want to be all ruffled up before he explained anything to Harry, but being with Malfoy as Draco Malfoy, had been good. 

When Harry stepped through, he looked around. Neville figured he was searching for someone. Malfoy was hiding in Neville's bedroom. He was certain Harry was going to reject him. 

"It's good to see you," Neville said, closing the distance between them, and kissing Harry. 

"I still don't understand. What were you talking about before?" 

"I'm seeing someone." 

Harry's eyes widened and he took a step back. "I didn't know. Why did you let me...? Why did you kiss me right now?" 

"It's not exclusive. Or, well, I don't think it was until tonight." Neville raked his hand through his hair, this was all coming out wrong; he was scaring Harry. 

"Neville, I don't want to be in between you and your boyfriend—" 

Neville scoffed, "Boyfriend. He'll really love _that_ word." 

"I'm not a cheater, Neville." 

"I know. It's not like... Can we sit down and I can try to explain?" 

Harry looked like he was almost ready to leave. If Neville hadn't placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, Neville was certain he was going to Apparate away. 

He pulled Harry towards the sofa and sat down next to him. Then, slowly, he tried to explain. 

"You polyjuice yourselves to have sex with me?" Harry looked confused, but thankfully, not totally disgusted. 

"I've fancied you for a while, and so has he." 

"Who _is_ he?" Harry asked.


	14. The Moment of Truth

Draco wished he had some Felix Felicis on him given how his night had been going. Everything had been so fast; he was having a hard time believing it'd only been a few hours.

First, he didn't want to be with Neville as Neville — not realizing no matter how had taken the Polyjuice, he'd always been. He _was_ having quite the difficult time wrapping his mind around the fact: even though he'd fancied Potter, it was Neville his body he now craved.

And what was happening right now? Potter was in Neville's sitting room with him as they discussed Draco's obsession with the man. Potter was so close to being his, and Neville's, it was unbelievable.

He wondered if he could feign an emergency; simply Apparate out of Neville's flat. Or, perhaps he should have magicked himself a cloak of invisibility so he could be outside in the sitting room and listen to what they were talking about.

There was no way Neville was going to be able to shock Potter into taking action—particularly if that action was wanting Draco. Being with Draco while he was also with Neville. Draco had seen them kiss tonight, and Potter was into Neville. There was _no way_ he'd want Draco.

Not now, or ever.

As Draco was busy galvanizing his own escape plan, the door to Neville's bedroom opened and Potter walked in.

"That's him," Neville said softly, and to say—Potter looked utterly shocked—was an understatement.

"Malfoy?"

Draco shrugged not knowing what else he could have done when Neville came around Potter to stand next to Draco. He took Draco's hand in his before looking at Potter. "It's us. We're tired of pretending otherwise. We both want you, Harry. Together."

Now, it was Potter's turn to want them. Or leave.


	15. For Courage

Neville left Harry's side to stand next to Draco. He had half a mind to take Draco's hand but he was sure Draco would have pulled away. He was a jittery thing like that. Real feelings, and he recoiled back in his shell.

Still, Neville knew Draco wanted to be there. Wanted to be there with both of them. However this was going to work out. Maybe Harry would turn around and leave. Or, just maybe they would stay up all night.

"So, what you're telling me is…" Harry drawled.

"Yeah. What I told you. It's true. We want to be with you. Together. I mean, I guess…" Neville faltered for a second but when Draco looked at him, he spoke again. "If you just want Draco, I'll understand. But—"

"No," Draco said, finally giving a voice to his presence.

"I'm with Neville. I mean, we're not together, but for the purpose of how this shall play out…we're in this together. We're telling you we want you. It doesn't have to mean anything. It doesn't have to be tonight—your decision, I mean. Just—"

"All right." 

"I'm sorry?" asked Neville, and "Repeat that?" said Draco.

"We can try this. I mean…I can certainly try this." Harry bit his lower lips, looking down on the floor for a second before he locked his gaze with Neville. "Yeah. I'm willing to try."

"Okay," Neville said tentatively. "Do you want to talk—"

"Do you have any Firewhisky?" Harry asked. "For courage. And maybe, yeah, talking…I s'pose." 

Neville looked at Draco and Draco rolled his eyes. He left the room, gently brushing past Harry, to go and get Neville's Firewhisky. He'd know where it was. 

"Okay, let's go to the sitting room, then." Neville took Harry's arm and lead the way.


	16. Taste

They sat on the sofa together, quietly sipping on Firewhisky. This was one of the few times Neville wished he'd owned a Muggle television so at least, they could be doing something. He was sat in-between Harry and Draco, oddly feeling out of place. 

Draco had fancied Harry for a while, Neville knew this; maybe he _was_ in the way. Self-doubt started creeping in as alcohol began to settle in him. 

"I…" Neville started to say when Draco placed a hand on his thigh. He turned to look at Draco, not realising he'd been staring at Harry. 

"Come here…" Draco whispered; he grabbed Neville by the chin. He leaned up, placing a small kiss on Neville's lips; it seemed to do the trick. Neville immediately relaxed. 

Almost forgetting— _almost_ — that Harry was there, Neville returned Draco's kiss with a deeper one. 

"Polyjuice tastes different than Firewhisky," he said to Draco who smiled at him. 

"I was thinking the same thing." 

Then Neville followed Draco's gaze and looked at Harry. Harry was staring at them, arousal obvious in his eyes, all the while, the stiffness and the tension didn't seem to have left him. 

"Do you want to taste Draco, Harry?"


	17. Together

"I…" Harry hesitated. "This is…I don't know…"

"I know," Neville said softly and reached out to cup Harry's face. "It's not like we invited you over for tea for two. We don't have to do anything you don't want—" 

"Or we can do everything you want," said Draco. 

Neville glared at Draco who winked at him. 

"It's just a kiss, Potter," Draco whispered, but he didn't move. He was waiting for Harry to make the move. It was Harry's turn. 

"I've already kissed Neville tonight," Harry said lightly, "I suppose it'd only be fair." 

"Indeed," Draco said. "Don't get me started how jealous I was when you kissed Neville." 

"Yeah…" Neville said softly when Harry inched himself closer to Draco. Draco placed his hand behind Harry's neck. "Draco had wanted to kiss you for a while now." 

"It wasn't just that," Draco said, placing his hand in Neville's as Harry got closer and closer to him. "I was jealous of how Neville was looking at you. I needed to be a part of it." 

The confession surprised Neville and he didn't know if Draco was being serious or simply flirting. Then Harry's mouth was on Draco's, and for a moment, Neville didn't know if it was Draco who had moaned or Harry. A few seconds later, Harry tilted his head to the side and Neville watched as he parted his lips and Draco slid his tongue in. 

This time, it was definitely Draco moaning. 

Neville's cock sprang to attention given the scene before him. He didn't know if he could let go of Draco's hand still in his to adjust himself or for now, enjoy his view. 

When Draco pulled apart he turned to Neville, in a second, Harry was on him with Draco's hot mouth on Neville's neck.


	18. Desirous

They took turns, kissing, and groping. No one moved from their spot as they huddled together on the sofa. It was as if each one of them was waiting on another to do more. To lead. But Neville didn't want to lead now. Not for tonight anymore. He wanted to enjoy this. 

The second they'd take the next step, everything would change. And he wasn't ready for change. He wanted to take his time. Enjoy his men. Enjoy the moment as he lived in it. 

"I could get drunk off you two," Harry mumbled as his lips moved from Neville's to Draco. 

"And I could suck you dry…" Draco whispered back, his hand rubbing against Neville's erection. He looked down at Neville's trousers, smirking. "Both of you." 

"This is…" Harry whispered with a bit of hesitation. 

"Enough for tonight," Neville said. "Come here," he added, pulling Harry on top of him. "Just stay here with us. In the moment." 

Harry did as Neville directed him, his legs came to rest around Neville's waist and he rocked back and forth on Neville's lap. "What about…" Harry started to speak, looking at Draco. Neville figured it'd be, _What about what Malfoy wants?_


	19. Think (Not)

"Just be like this…" Malfoy balanced himself on his knees and came closer to Harry's face, kissing him, while Harry rocked back and forth in Neville's lap. 

Neville's heart was pounding fast. It seemed to be too much at times, and at other times, just not enough. He didn't know how his body would be recuperating from this adventure, or how his heart might do in the end from this. It was quite an excursion from his daily life; his normal and boring routine. He didn't want to dwell on the negative ramifications from this but he couldn't help himself. 

What if he'd end up being the one left behind? 

"You're thinking again," Malfoy whispered in Neville's ear. "Wasn't it your idea to enjoy this…?"

"Yes?" Neville said, confused. 

"So where'd you go?" 

Neville looked up at Harry, who had his glasses off, and had his mouth slightly open. He looked like he was going to say something when Neville pulled him down to kiss him. 

Malfoy, of all people, was right. He needed to shut his brain off. So that's what he did. He told both Malfoy and Harry to hold onto him, and Apparate them to his bed.


	20. Long Night

Harry was in the middle, of course, but it surprised Neville that Draco allowed him to face Harry. 

Draco held Harry from behind, kissing the back of Harry's neck, murmuring things in Harry's ear while Neville rubbed up against him. Whatever his state of confusion was, was gone. Now, he was willingly giving into this desire — this itch — for Harry. Glad Harry was being so open with them, too. 

They were still more than half dressed, but the pleasure was undeniable. It was a good balance of doing what they wanted and keeping a slow pace for a memorable evening.


End file.
